In the past, attempts have been made to counter the problem by preventing the moisture from reaching the skin, for example, through the imposition of a moisture barrier such as plastic-backed fabric between the skin of the patient and the source of the moisture. Inevitably, however, some of the moisture eventually penetrates below the barrier, to the area of the skin, at which point it ecacerbates the problem, since it traps the moisture against the skin, preventing drying. The moisture problem is especially acute, in instances where prolonged use of a trachea tube requires the application of an aqueous mist to the outer tube opening to prevent desiccation of the patient's airways.
Aggravating the problem is the fact that when the dressings employed in association with such treatments become too wet, they must be replaced. Continual replacement of dressings not only adds to the patient's discomfort, but significantly increases the chances of unwanted infection.